Loving Him
by Lousciousley
Summary: Dari sini, sampai sini. [Alucard x Zilong, canon verse, ooc] Don't like don't read.


**Loving Him**

by Hey Its Melmel

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairing** : Alucard x Zilong

 **Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Moonton.

 **Warning** : soft BL.

.

.

.

* * *

Zhao Zilong tidak pernah percaya dengan istilah kepercayaan seutuhnya. Sebagaimanapun kesetian seseorang, pasti tetap ada unsur pengkhianatan dalam dirinya yang dapat muncul suatu saat. Ia tidak naif mengenai hal itu, begitu pula mengenai cinta. Seumur hidupnya, cinta hanya seperti mitos baginya, sesuatu yang lebih cocok terjadi pada orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Bukan berarti ia tidak pernah menyukai seseorang. Tetapi ketika ia ada perasaan tersebut, apapun itu sangat cepat terkalahkan dengan kecintaannya untuk bertarung. Tombak yang selalu ia genggam dengan bangga merupakan satu-satunya hal yang ia percaya tak akan mengkhianatinya, yang setia bersamanya dalam setiap pertempuran. Senjata itu tidak pernah sekalipun membuatnya kecewa.

Zilong membuka kedua matanya perlahan, menatap apa yang sedang terjadi di depannya. Dua hero musuh pada jalur yang sama yang ia ambil telah terbunuh. Sementara minion-minion musuh yang terus berdatangan bukanlah masalah besar bagi hero sepertinya.

"Ayo Zi, bukankah kau tidak mau membiarkanku menghancurkan turretnya lagi kali ini?" Sosok berambut pirang di hadapannya muncul dari semak-semak, tangan lelaki itu terangkat menuju kepalanya dan jemarinya menyusup di sela-sela rambut lurus itu untuk membersihkan beberapa daun yang sempat tersangkut. Dengan senyuman penuh percaya diri, Alucard berjalan ke arahnya. Pedang di genggamannya masih berpendar kemerahan, satu-satunya tanda bahwa ia yang baru saja menghabisi dua hero sekaligus pada jalur ini. "Kelelahan?" Tanyanya, terdapat sedikit unsur kekhawatiran di balik nadanya yang bermaksud mengejek.

"Sebaliknya." Jawab Zilong pendek, mencoba tidak terpancing dengan tatapan merendahkan yang di berikan Alucard padanya. "Aku hanya memberikan waktumu untuk bersinar. Aku takut jika aku beraksi kau akan kehilangan lampu sorot." Cemoohnya balik seraya menyunggingkan senyuman sarkastik. Jika Alucard mengira hanya ia yang bisa berkata-kata pedas, ia sangat salah besar.

"Oh, it's on!" Sang pemburu iblis berseru, seringai di wajahnya tampak begitu dominan pada paras tampannya.

Zilong menampakkan senyuman menantang pada Alucard sebelum berlari kencang menuju turret musuh di depan yang masih berdiri kokoh bersama para minion dari pihak mereka. Alucard menyusulnya dari belakang, mencoba menyeimbangi kecepatannya tetapi kelihatannya usahanya tidak akan berbuah hasil karena lelaki itu telah mengaktifkan kemampuannya yang membuat _agility_ -nya naik beberapa kali lipat. Alucard tertawa kecil, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Zilong sudah sampai tujuan dan sedang dalam proses menghancurkan bangunan pertahanan tersebut. Ia mengaku kalah jika ini pertandingan tentang kecepatan.

"Lihatlah kau, sangat berapi-api." Ucap Alucard seraya bergabung bersama Zilong untuk menghancurkan turret. Sesekali ia melempar pandang pada Zilong yang diam saja dan fokus pada penyerangannya. Bangunan pertahanan itu kini sudah hampir hancur. Namun suara derapan kaki dari depan menyita perhatian mereka. Dua hero musuh telah datang dan bersiap untuk merebut kembali turret mereka. Melihat kondisi mereka yang sama-sama memiliki health di bawah setengah, keduanya memilih untuk mundur dan bermain aman, menghadang musuh di hadapan turret mereka. Setidaknya dengan begitu mereka akan mendapatkan damage bantuan dari turret.

Sesuai dugaan, mereka dengan mudahnya dapat mengeliminasi satu dari dua musuh yang datang. Namun satunya lagi merupakan tantangan besar. Makhluk setengah kuda itu menerjang ke arah mereka, membuat tanah yang mereka pijak terguncang. Sudah berkali-kali mereka mengeluarkan skill mereka untuk menghabisi makhluk ini, namun makhluk ini memiliki health setebal baja, tak dapat dipungkiri juga sangat pintar karena berkali-kali mereka mencoba mengecohnya untuk masuk ke area turret tapi makhluk centaur itu akan mundur kembali.

"Kau kembali duluan." Zilong berkata tanpa menoleh, membenarkan genggamannya pada gagang tombaknya untuk bersiap menyerang kembali.

"Tidak. Aku bisa mengalahkannya." Alucard menerjang lagi ke arah musuh. Walau dengan health yang terbilang kritis, lelaki itu tidak tampak ragu. Entah ia bodoh atau memang pemberani. Apapun itu, Zilong tidak bisa membiarkan Alucard berjuang sendirian saja, terlebih saat ia melihat makhluk itu berhasil membuat Alucard menyadari perbuatannya yang spontan. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu mengambil langkah mundur, menghindari serangan yang tertuju padanya. Tetapi centaur itu tetap mengejar. Dengan sigap, Zilong berlari menyusul mereka dan mengaktifkan kemampuannya untuk memindahkan musuh ke arah lain, cara satu-satunya untuk membuat makhluk itu berhenti mengejar Alucard. Centaur putih itu menggeram keras dan mencoba menghantam Zilong dengan kaki depannya. Zilong membaca gerakan itu dan berhasil mengelak.

Sekali lagi, ia kembali melupakan fakta bahwa makhluk itu lebih pintar dari yang ia perkirakan. Jadi saat ia mengelak, makhluk itu telah bersiap menghunuskan kapak raksasanya ke tempat ia berpindah, memberikan damage yang cukup besar, nyaris critical. Zilong terjatuh ke tanah. Serangan tadi benar-benar mengenainya hingga ia tidak sanggup berdiri lagi. Untuk sesaat, ia yakin itu adalah momen terakhirnya. Namun sebelum centaur itu melayangkan last hit yang sudah pasti akan menjadi akhir dari dirinya, Alucard muncul tiba-tiba dan menebaskan pedangnya dengan melakukan berbagai combo gerakan yang menghasilkan damage besar. Hingga saat ia berhasil membunuh centaur itu, lelaki pirang itu berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok ke arahnya dan menjatuhkan diri di sebelahnya, pedangnya terguling di sisinya.

"Payah." gumam Alucard di sela napasnya yang memburu, dadanya berkembang-kempis dengan cepat mengikuti ritme inspirasi dan ekspirasinya.

"Terima kasih kembali." Zilong merespon sarkas setelah beberapa saat, menggigit lidahnya sendiri untuk tidak mulai mengomentari betapa bodohnya sikap Alucard tadi yang hampir membuat mereka berdua hampir terbunuh.

"Tenang, aku berkata itu untuk diriku sendiri."

"Huh?" Tidak mengerti maksud Alucard mengatakan itu (dan sejujurnya ia sangat terkejut lelaki arogan itu mau mengakui kesalahannya), Zilong menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat wajah Alucard yang berada di sampingnya.

"Itu tadi sangat berbahaya. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menyela." Lanjut Alucard, menoleh ke arah Zilong dan menemui tatapannya.

"Dia hendak membunuhmu, bodoh."

"Aku tahu, Itulah kenapa aku lari. Aku mengulur waktu agar aku bisa heal sejenak sampai lumayan cukup untuk menerima serangannya beberapa kali agar aku bisa melakukan lifesteal padanya." Sorot mata Alucard menghalus, pandangannya pada Zilong kini menjadi lebih hangat."Tapi itu terlalu beresiko. Jadi, aku rasa, terima kasih." Sebuah senyuman halus terpulas pada bibir lelaki itu.

Zilong mengerjapkan matanya, tidak menyangka bahwa Alucard sebenarnya memiliki rencana di balik keputusan gegabahnya tadi. "Hm. Lain kali pikir dulu sebelum berbuat."

"Lagipula hari ini satu bulanan kita jadian. Aku tidak mau mati sekarang. Aku masih mau merayakannya denganmu dan merayakan sampai selanjutnya hingga kita berdua tua." Nadanya menjadi pelan dan lembut. Zilong kemudian merasa ada jari-jemari yang menautkan diri dengan tangannya, dan tanpa sadar, Zilong membalas genggaman itu. Tak perlu menampakkan senyuman untuk memberitahu Alucard bahwa ia tersanjung mendengarnya.

 ** _"_ _Dari sini,"_**

"Eh?"

"Kau kan sering bertanya sejauh apa aku mencintaimu."

"I—iya. Tapi maksudnya dari sini?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri."

* * *

Bersama dengan Alucard dalam suatu hubungan yang begitu dekat nyatanya tidak secanggung yang ia kira. Mungkin karena faktor Alucard yang selalu menjadi pencair suasana dalam waktu mereka berduaan. Ia selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Zilong merasa nyaman. Bahkan Zilong sampai mentolerir tiap saat Alucard menggodanya di depan umum atau ketika mereka sedang di tengah-tengah war. Sampai sejauh itu sang pemburu iblis dapat merubah pandangannya.

Lima tahun. Mereka akhirnya berhasil menginjak lima tahun berhubungan. Tentu ada sedikit pertengkaran tetapi lagi-lagi, Alucard selalu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk meluluhkan hati Zilong. Dan pada saat-saat itu, Zilong mulai mempercayai. Mungkin ini dapat bertahan untuk waktu yang lama.

Namun betapa naifnya dia untuk mengharapkan hal seperti itu.

Suatu hari ia melihat Alucard dan Alice.

Berdua.

Kedua tangan wanita itu melingkar manja pada leher Alucard. Dan Alucard mendekap Alice dengan begitu posesif.

Mulut mereka berdua bertaut dalam ciuman panas yang menggairahkan. Desahan-desahan kenikmatan terdengar jelas tercipta dari Alice yang terdengar sampai di posisi ia berdiri.

Zilong membuang muka dan berlalu pergi ketika Alucard mulai membuka baju wanita itu.

Pada saat Zilong bertemu Alucard lagi, Zilong tidak mengangkat apapun mengenai perihal perselingkuhan itu dan Alucard memperlakukannya dengan sama, seakan tidak ada skandal yang pernah ia lakukan kemarin. Dibalik senyuman, hatinya tersayat setiap kali Alucard mengatakan betapa ia sungguh mencintainya.

Ia memahami, menyimpan suatu rahasia sebesar ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuk dilakukan. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia langsung saja mempertanyakan itu pada Alucard, menuntut penjelasan. Tetapi rasa takut selalu mengurungkan niatnya. Apa yang ia miliki dengan lelaki itu adalah perasaan terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. Dan ia ingin sekali egois mengenai itu. Zilong berpikir jika ia bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Untuk sekali lagi, ia hampir mempercayai itu.

Rasa cinta itu tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Namun tentu saja, dunia seakan tengah menertawakannya.

Hari itu Zilong baru selesai dari match-nya. Kemenangan yang di raihnya membuat ia sangat bahagia sampai-sampai ia ingin membaginya dengan orang lain. Dan ada satu orang yang begitu ia inginkan untuk menjadi tempatnya berbagi kebahagiaan.

Ia pergi ke tempat Alucard.

Hanya untuk melihat kekasihnya.

Bersama sesosok wanita bersurai perak.

 _Natalia._

Di atas tempat tidur.

Zilong meninggalkan rumah itu seketika dengan suara desahan wanita itu yang berulang kali menggema di dalam pikirannya.

Layaknya yang telah terjadi sebelumnya, Alucard bertingkah biasa ketika mereka bertemu berdua lagi. Ia masih menggoda Zilong dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat memalukan yang biasanya membuat kedua pipi Zilong menunjukkan semburat merah. Ia masih sering menggandeng tangannya dan mengecup dahinya. Ia masih melakukan semua hal yang memang seharusnya sepasang kekasih lakukan. Selama itu juga, Zilong hanya diam dan tersenyum palsu.

Hatinya remuk tapi rasa cintanya pada Alucard masih mempertahankannya untuk tetap berdiri.

 _'_ _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak usah di lebih-lebihkan._ ' batinnya pada diri sendiri untuk menyamankan perasaannya. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk melakukan itu, tetap saja hatinya tidak menemukan kedamaian.

Lambat laun, ia mulai dapat melepaskan semua memori kelam itu. Ia mengira, semuanya bisa kembali baik-baik saja seperti sedia kala setelah itu.

Nyatanya yang terlepas tak hanya itu saja.

Perlahan, Alucard juga mulai terlepas dari genggamannya.

Hingga saat itu hari pertama salju turun di Land of Dawn. Kebanyakan penduduk keluar untuk menikmati pemandangan butiran kapas putih yang jatuh dari langit. Anak-anak kecil berlari kesana-kemari mencoba menangkap sebanyak mungkin di tangan mereka.

Zilong mengeratkan syal di lehernya. Ia bukan penggemar berat musim dingin. Bodohnya lagi, ia lupa untuk memakai sarung tangan. Udara dingin membuat tangannya agak sedikit kaku.

Sebab biasanya, ada tangan lain yang menghangatkan tangannya.

Sebab biasanya, ada seseorang yang peduli.

Zilong menghembuskan napasnya berat, memasukkan kedua tangannya pada baju dingin yang ia kenakan. Kedua matanya menatap kosong pada salju yang turun semakin deras.

"Zilong." Sebuah suara membuyarkan ia dari lamunannya. Lelaki itu menoleh dan mendapati Miya berdiri di situ mengenakan pakaian yang tidak setebal dirinya. Sebagai hero dengan elemen dingin, tentu musim seperti ini adalah seperti musim panas baginya. Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyuman kecil, berjalan mendekat ke arahnya lalu menyodorkan sepasang sarung tangan kulit dengan bulu-bulu hangat di pergelangan tangannya. "Ini untukmu."

Ia menatap sarung tangan itu dengan sedikit terkejut. "Tidak usah repot-repot, Miya."

"Tolong, terima saja. Ini hadiah natal untukmu. Memang terlalu awal sih tapi aku ingin saja." Sang pemanah melemparkan senyum manis, mendorong-dorongkan hadiah itu kepada Zilong, memaksa lelaki itu untuk menerimanya. Karena sudah seperti ini, Zilong pun menghela napas dan mengambil sarung tangan itu dari tangan Miya kemudian mengeluarkan tawaan kecil. "Bahagia kau sekarang?" Siapa yang bisa menolak ketika Miya sudah tersenyum semanis itu?

"Yup." Miya mengangguk, masih tersenyum. "Sekalian aku ingin mengundangmu ke acara pernikahanku di akhir Desember."

"Oh? Secepat itu?"

"Kita berdua sudah menentukannya. Kau tahu, aku masih tidak percaya aku akan menjadi seorang pengantin perempuan tidak lama lagi."

Kalimat itu membawa senyuman pahit di bibir Zilong. "Kau akan tampak sangat cantik, Miya."

"Terima kasih, Zilong." Wanita itu berjalan mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Zilong membalas pelukan itu dengan setengah hati sebelum Miya melepas dirinya.

Tak lama setelah itu, seseorang muncul di sebelah Miya dan merangkulnya dari belakang. "Miya, kau selalu membuatku khawatir ya. Lain kali bilang kau mau pergi kemana." Pada pemandangan ini, Zilong segera menurunkan matanya ke tanah. Salju yang jatuh ke atas sepatunya mendadak tampak sangat menghibur.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan Zilong hadiah dan mengundangnya ke pernikahan kita, Alucard." Jawab Miya lembut, tetapi selembut-lembutnya kalimat itu terdengar, hasilnya masih sama-sama sakitnya dari saat ia mengetahui berita ketika mereka berdua baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Kau menghancurkan kejutanku. Kau seharusnya membiarkan aku yang melakukannya. Zilong kan teman baikku." Alucard bergumam pelan pada Miya, namun cukup keras bagi Zilong untuk mendengar kalimat itu dengan jelas. "Kau kembali saja, aku mau berbicara dengan Zilong berdua." tambahnya tak lama setelah itu, membuat Zilong mengangkat wajahnya, terkejut.

"Okay." Wanita bersurai putih itu menjawab pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah memberi Zilong sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Selamat atas kabar pernikahanmu." Zilong memulai duluan, secara tidak sadar telah mengambil langkah mundur untuk memberi lebih banyak jarak di antara mereka. Nadanya netral, berusaha untuk tidak melibatkan emosinya dalam berbicara. "Aku bahagia untukmu." Ia mencoba menarik bibirnya untuk menampakkan senyuman tapi apa daya, ia terlalu tersakiti sampai-sampai tidak bisa memalsukan wajah bahagia.

"Uh—Terima kasih." Jawab Alucard agak terbata-bata, tidak menduga Zilong akan mengatakan itu langsung. "Kau— uh— datanglah sesukamu, Zilong. Tentu jika kau ingin datang." Ia terdengar tidak yakin pada kalimat terakhirnya. Sesuatu hal yang bukan ciri khas seorang Alucard untuk terdengar ragu. "Dan ngomong-ngomong—" Sebelum Alucard menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Zilong memotongnya duluan.

"Kau mencintainya kan?"

Lelaki pirang itu berkedip bingung. "Uh…ya, tentu saja."

"Kau sungguh sungguh mencintainya kan?" Zilong bertanya lagi, terdapat penekanan pada kata cinta.

"Ya."

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan terus mencintainya hingga akhir hayatmu, apapun yang terjadi."

"….Aku berjanji."

"Kalau begitu, Alucard…."

"….Ya?"

 ** _"_ _Sampai sini."_**

"Huh?"

"Terima kasih banyak." Zilong memutar balik badannya dan berjalan menjauhi lelaki itu, hilang di antara kerumunan orang.

Sejak saat itu, ia tidak lagi terlihat di _Land of Dawn_.

Hingga pada saat itupun, Alucard masih tidak memahami apa yang dimaksud Zilong.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **a/n** : lol.


End file.
